


New Characters to Stargate Atlantis

by DaerisDurin



Series: Stargate Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaerisDurin/pseuds/DaerisDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the characters that are not in the original cast of Stargate. I own these characters but not the people. I will probably be adding more  characters later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Characters to Stargate Atlantis

NAME: Amber Marie Black  
AGE: 27  
D.O.B: April 30 1990  
JOB: Jack of all trades in Science  
RANK: None  
COUNTRY: America  
PLAYED BY: Clancy McLain 

NAME: Courtney Grace Black  
AGE: 25  
D.O.B: September 17 1992  
JOB: Army  
RANK: Major  
COUNTRY: America  
PLAYED BY: Avalon Petersen

NAME: Nikole Alexandra Lockwood  
AGE: 23  
D.O.B: March 4 1993  
JOB: Army  
RANK: Captain  
COUNTRY: UK  
PLAYED BY: Jessica Brown Findlay

NAME: James Arthur Moore  
AGE: 56  
D.O.B: May 15 1959  
JOB: Army  
RANK: General  
COUNTRY: American  
PLAYED BY: Stephen Lang

NAME: Christian Emmett Addams  
AGE:30  
D.O.B: October 29 1985  
JOB: Nurse  
RANK: None  
COUNTRY: UK  
PLAYED BY: Richard Armitage


End file.
